Trust
by naruto0616
Summary: He asked: Do you trust me? Naruto replied: Yes.... He walked away ignoring the boy, slowly turned around and asked: Why?
1. Chapter 1: New to Konoha

' 'Ello me readers. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, haven't had the urge, y'know. Anyway, this story takes place right after the hidden mist mission and before the chunin exams…well, enjoy.'

Trust

Chapter One: New to Konoha

"Sensei is it true, there's a new genin joining Konoha?" asked Sakura Haruno, the genius of team seven.

"Maybe?" Kakashi Hatake answered sarcastically.

"Arg! Kakashi-sensei, stop playing with us!" screamed the number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi pointed to something behind Naruto. "Just look for yourself."

Team seven whirled around to see a boy, around Naruto's height, standing before them.

"Wow, hey, I'm Sakura Haruno. Glad to meet you." Sakura gave him her hand and they shook. The rest followed.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said joyfully.

The boy looked around and replied, "Hi, I'm Nakato Misho." He then pointed at a dark blue haired boy. "Who's he?"

"Hm," replied the mystery man.

"Oh, that's Sasuke Uchiha," answered Naruto lazily.

"'Kay." Nakato brushed his hands though his spiky blond hair. "Where can I go to receive one of those headbands?"

"Oh." Kakashi reached in to pocket and pulled out a Konoha engraved forehead protector. "Right here." He handed Nakato the headband.

Nakato tied it around his neck and it glimmered in the sunlight. "Thanks. But who's my sensei?"

"Well, since we're low on Jonin the Hokage gave me permission to have a four man squad." Kakashi said aloof.

"No! Know I have to deal with two cool people," thought Naruto.

The four genin talked for awhile, before they heard two dings of a bell.

"Listen, since this is a new squad arrangement you need to learn how to…well I think you can figure it out," Kakashi said sheepishly. "'Kay. Ready. Set. Go!"

The four flew in different directions, but met together behind a large oak tree.

"What's the plain?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure. Do you have one, Sasuke?" Sakura asked lovingly.

"'Course, but let's give the new guy a try."

They all starred at Nakato who was slightly blushing.

"Well, um, let's see," he stuttered trying to stall time. He stared at Kakashi who was reading come-come paradise.

"I have it!" shouted Nakato. He turned to the others and whispered his idea.

"You go there, then…yes, you have to…then…you got it?"

"Yes." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Believe it!" shouted Naruto.

"Shush." Nakato told him.

"Guess they have a plan," thought Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2: Teamwork

Chapter Two: Teamwork

Naruto barged out of the bushes very Naruto like.

"You idiot, get back here," barked Sakura.

"Dope," said Sasuke.

"Geez, guess he wouldn't listen to the plan," Kakashi thought.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"That again Naruto…huh?" Kakashi was dumbfounded. There stood Naruto but no clones.

"Gotcha!" 

The one who really did the shadow clone jutsu was Nakato. One of the clones grabbed Kakashi but he used the replacement jutsu.

"Nice try you two. But it'll take more then that to stop me, Nakato," Kakashi said re-taking out his book.

"Go!"

The next thing Kakashi knew, three kunai's were launched at him but he dodged them in a blink of an eye. When they weren't attaching him he turned to read but he couldn't.

"I got it!" Naruto screamed holding the book.

"NARUTO! Give me back the book!"

Kakashi bolted toward Naruto not noticing Sasuke and Nakato getting close to the bells.

"See Sakura, I got it!" Naruto gloated.

"Naruto stop gloating and pay attention!" She yelled back at him.

Kakashi stopped when he realized Sasuke and Nakato weren't over there.

"Now! Sand Coffin!" screamed Nakato.

Kakashi was rapped in sand and both of the bells fell to the ground. Sasuke grabbed one and tossed the other to Sakura. Nakato released the jutsu and sat on the ground. Kakashi wiped the sand off and held out his hand

"Since you pass, ca I have my book back?"

Naruto gave the book back and jumped with joy.

"Yeah, I passed! Wait, Nakato, you okay?" he asked.

Nakato smiled and answered, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Naruto didn't' believe him and went to help. Nakato tried to stand but stumbled over. Naruto grabbed him by the arm and pulled it over his neck.

"That's it for today," Kakashi stated before disappearing in cloud of smoke.

"The five said good-bye and went their different ways. But Naruto had to walk Nakato home.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked.

"Um, no where really," Nakato asked shyly.

"Then you can stay with me till you can find a place to stay."

Naruto placed Nakato on his back and ran to his small apartment. He placed Nakato on a spear bed and hopped on his own.

"You can sleep here, 'Kay?"

"'Kay."

"Hold on, how did you know that jutsu back there," Naruto asked sleepily.

"Oh a friend taught me."

"Oh, that's nice." Then Naruto fell straight to sleep.

Later that night, Nakato woke up from a nightmare. He opened his eyes to reveal there usual green eyes were now blood red.

"No, not again," he thought. "Stop!"

He sat down along the wall and grabbed his knees. Tucking his face between them and started to cry quietly to him self.

Naruto cracked an eye open when he had to go to the bathroom. He returned to look at Nakato but he wasn't there. Hearing crying, Naruto followed the noise and saw Nakato by the wall.

"Why is he crying?" thought Naruto and he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Celebrate

Chapter Three: Celebrate

"Hey Sakura, is Kakashi-sensei here yet?!" screamed Naruto running over to the bridge.

"No, he's late yet again," she said annoyed.

Early this morning, team seven received a notice from Kakashi to meet him at the bridge to go over a mission. But the only thing is Kakashi said to be there at six A.M. and its now noon.

"Is he always late?" asked Nakato.

"Yes," the other three said in unison.

"Not always," said a _very _late sensei.

"Where were you?" asked Sasuke.

"I got lost on the path of life."

"Fine. Why did you want us here, Sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi went into his pocket and pulled out four cards.

"Today is the start of the chunin exams." He handed out their signed cards. "Just go to Hokage tower and go to room 103. Okay. Bye." And he left with a puff of smoke.

The new team seven arrived at the Hokage tower just on time. Sasuke felt all the eyes on him but they really were on Nakato. Nakato noticed and turned away blushing.

"I'm going to kick all your butts. Believe it!" shouted Naruto out of excitement.

"Naruto, knock it off!" shouted Sakura out of rage.

"Ow, that hurt, Sakura," said Naruto rubbing the bump on his head.

All the ninja walked into a room and sat in their assigned seats. In front of them was a paper that read "test".

"Arg! Of all the things," mumbled Naruto.

It took a few hours but they finished. Team seven, eight, ten and some sand and sound ninja finished and passed.

"Believe it! I passed!" screamed Naruto full of excitement.

All of a sudden, four kunai's smashed through one of the windows, hit the wall and opened to reveal a sign. Next, the second prompter. Anko announced the next assignment.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the forest of death entrance," shouted Anko before leaving through were she came.

Naruto's squad met up at the training ground.

"Let's go celebrate. My treat," Naruto volunteered.

"I'll pass," Sasuke said leaving.

"Me too." And Sakura left.

"Well, I guess I'll go. Where are we going?" asked Nakato.

"I'll show you." Naruto grabbed Nakato by the arm and lead him to Ichirama ramen shop for dinner.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite costumer Naruto. What will you have?"

"Miso ramen with egg please," said Naruto sitting down and braking a pair of chop sticks. "Oh, Nakato, what will you have?"

Nakato sat down next to Naruto and viewed the menu.

"What's 'ramen'?" he asked confused.

"What! You never had ramen before!" screeched Naruto.

"Um, yeah, my village was small. We never had much food."

"Oh, well, now you can." Naruto had on one of his censer smile. When Nakato saw it made feel at home.

"Well, I think I'll have the B-B-Q pork please."

"I'll get right on it."

It took awhile but it finally but finally it was done. Naruto golfed down his ramen, while Nakato just took a sip.

"Whoa, this is great!" Then he started copying Naruto with eating the ramen.

"Bye."

"Thanks have a nice day."

They left towards Naruto's apartment after the celebration. When arriving Naruto just dropped on his bed and fell asleep. Nakato stayed up a bit. He took out a small notebook and wrote in it a small story.

It was about a girl in a quiet village. She was different from the rest. She was a ninja. The villagers sinned her because of it but not just that she held in her a monster. Since she was so young she never really knew it. But she found out she had it when it possessed her. It made her kill her so-called-friends and fellow villagers. She had no family to worry about though. It destroyed the village, so, she was left alone and lost. Until she found a village that let her in and raised her.

Nakato stopped writing and put his book down. He stood up to look out the window.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He walked back to his bed and fell slowly to sleep, after crying for a little bit.


End file.
